


Little snippets of comfort

by hopesave6666



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesave6666/pseuds/hopesave6666
Summary: Tiny moments of Dean and Jerry's relationship. It covers every aspect of their lovely life.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Safe

Jerry's eyes fluttered shut when that big warm hand rested on the nape of his neck and gave a little squeeze before it settled there, occasionally ruffling his hair. They were sitting next to each other on a bench in some park because Dean wanted to walk so late at night and jerry couldn't be alone. Dean didn't mind the younger man glued to his side and didn't seem to mind how those slinder cold fingers wondered around under his coat until they were hidden inside his pocket. Jerry could never explain it but that hand always made him feel like the safest boy in the world. if only Dean kept touching him.


	2. Safe

  
... 

..

.

Jerry feels silly just thinking about it but he can’t help it. Alone, scared and freezing in his bed,two past midnight, he can’t help but think about him. He closes his eyes, breaths deep and imagine a big tan hand with a broken pinkie stroking his hair gently and his breath catches. The tension in his muscles loosen, his eyes stays close. It’s silly and weird, they’ve just met few times but he can’t help but to imagine that beautiful hand comforting him.

...

..

.


End file.
